3 mois
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Maitre Panda ... Ce nom ne me correspond plus ... je ne veux plus être un simple Panda qui chante pour cet homme ... plus maintenant ... PLUS JAMAIS !
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maitresse Panda Ha Ha !****Voici ma première fanfiction **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Prologue

\- Ha Ha Ha je vais le tuer Hi Hi Hi

\- Gamin calme toi

\- Me-me calmer ? Hi Hi Hi Jamais Ha Ha Ha

\- Maitre panda …

\- Qu'es qu'il y a ?

Je me balançais en avant et en arrière comme un fou. Enfin je l'étais. De jour en jour, je le détestais, de jour en jour, je devenais fou.

\- Je vais le tuer Hi Hi Hi je vais le tuer

\- Tu le déteste tant ?

\- Oui !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il nous a abandonné Hi Hi Hi Abandonné Abandonné

\- Calme-toi panda !

(Côté Patron)

Si on n'était pas attaché, je l'aurai remis à sa place. Les pilules ont donc réussi à le rendre fou.

(Côté Geek)

Le pauvre vu que c'est le plus jeune il ne résiste pas aux pilules. Je peux plus le voir souffrir.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha HA Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha !

Fin du prologue


	2. je suis maître Panda et je suis fou

**Bonsoir ! je suis Maîtresse Panda Ha Ha ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Je suis Maître Panda et ça c'est moi, il y a trois mois. Je sombrais dans la folie et je devenais assoiffer de pouvoir.

3 mois auparavant

Je vais commencer mon histoire au niveau de l'instant panda de l'épisode 86.

\- Personnes a vu le Panda ? j'lai pas croiser depuis qu'on est sorti de l'asile

-Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose bougé vers le fond vert

-Grrr

-J'crois qu'il est devenu fou gros

-Oh calme-toi mec je peux tout t'expliquer

-**_Je reviens de l'enfer, en cage depuis des mois, bouge de là, je reprends ma place ! Tu me reconnais ? J'suis le Panda ! Chaque jour, l'excès de pilules m'a rendu fou, chaque jour, j'ai demandé un peu de bambou ! Mais non, Monsieur a pris le temps pour s'évader, on t'a même rasé le crâne ! T'es plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né ! Et tes geôliers parlons en, une belle équipe de bras cassés ! Un vieux, une grognasse, t'aurais peut-être pu te révolter !_**

**_-Oh la la, regardez qui voila. Alors le Panda, tu veux tester ton créateur ? Tu te pensais supérieur mais ta race est une erreur. T'es condamné à crever et ça essaye de faire le show (chaud pour Mathieu), arrête de chanter, de raper, ta place est au zoo (ooooo) Va donc laver ta tenue, (groos) Même en vidéo tu pues ! T'es le plus raté de tous les ursidés, mon tour est terminé, tu peux aller pleurer._**

-Arrête Mathieu !

-Laisse-moi le Geek !

-Panda …

(Côté Geek)

Pourquoi être aussi méchant avec lui. Je comprendrais jamais Mathieu !

-Pourquoi ta fait ça Mathieu !

-Pour le calmer !

-Faites l'amour pas la guerre gros

-De quelle amour tu parle gamin ?

-Bon vous tous taisez-vous NON DE DIEU !

-…

-Ha Ha Ha

-D'où sa venais ?

-Ça venait de la chambre du Panda, gamin.

Le Panda me faisait peur, je partis vers sa chambre.

-Panda ?

-Ha Ha Ha

-Ça va ?

-N'a-N'approche pas ! Hi Hi Hi ! Ha Ha Ha !

Il se balancé en avant et en arrière.

-Panda, je peux t'aider

-Tu-tu peux pas m'aider ! Tu-tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé là-bas.

-Et bien raconte-moi alors !

* * *

**Petit problème désolé j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez des reviews ça me feras plaisir!**

**C'était Maitresse Panda pour vous servir !**

**Bye Bye !**


	3. La folie (et moi)

**Bonsoir je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! J'espère que ce Flashback de Maitre Panda vous plaira \\(^o^)/**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La Folie et moi

\- Il nous a abonnés

\- Gamin … Je vais te raconter une histoire. Alors j'étais dans un bordel de Toulouse et j'avais du mal à me faire comprendre …

Quant-il racontait cette histoire, tu dormais, le Hippie était en manque, il nous soulait.

\- Ça va Gamin ?

\- … Oui

En vérité, je n'allais pas bien. Les médicaments qu'il donnait à Mathieu me détruisent de jour en jour.

\- T'es sûr gamin ?

\- Si je vous dis que je vais bien !

\- C'est bon calme toi gros.

\- Ho toi la ferme !

\- Pourquoi t'es si méchant je t'ai rien fait ?

\- Parce que vous me saoulez ! J'ai envie de rester seul !

\- Bas reste tout seul gamin !

\- Parfait !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si méchant, mais c'était elle qui me transformais ainsi.

Dans la tête du Panda

\- Ha Ha Ha

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Et toi qui es-tu ?

\- Commence pas à faire le Panda sage !

\- Pourrais-tu répondre.

\- Je suis Maître Panda !

\- … Tu n'as pas compris ma question.

\- Si je suis un VRAI PANDA !

\- HA HA HA

\- Pourquoi tu rigole !?

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu ne sais même pas qui tu es réellement.

\- Alors qui je suis ?

\- Tu es Mathieu.

\- C'est FAUX ! C'est comme un père pour moi donc c'est impossible !

\- Que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets … Bon sinon tu l'aime bien ton ''Papa'' ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Même si il t'a abandonné ?

\- Il m'a pas abandonné.

\- … A ton avis t'aime-t-il réellement ?

\- Oui

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha ! tu sais qu'il t'utilise pour avoir plus d'abonné

\- Oui mais au moins je suis vivant !

\- Même s'il préfère Wifi à toi ?

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

En dehors de la tête du Panda

\- C'est pas vrai

\- A qui tu parle gamin ?

\- A … A elle

\- Qui elle ?

\- … Personne

\- Panda ?

\- Je-je vais bien t'in-t'inquiète pas …

Les jours passaient et je devenais de plus en plus violent. Et elle était toujours là dans ma tête. Je me balançais en avant et en arrière en position fœtal, je riais, je pleurais, je criais. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi, j'étais …

\- Il … Il-Il nous a aban-abandonné, c'est su-sûr. Je le dé-déteste. Il nous a dit qu'il ne nous aban-abandonnera jamais et il-il n'a pas tenue pa-parole.

\- Tu crois qu'il est parti gros ?

\- Mais bien su-sûr qu'il est parti !

\- Tu raconte n'importe quoi gamin ?

\- C'est la vé-vérité c'est elle qui-qui me l'a dit

\- Qui ''elle'' ?!

\- … Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas comme.

C'est vrai vous n'étiez pas comme moi. Je regrette mais je ne pouvais rien contre elle. Elle me guidait.

Elle n'était qu'autre que ma folie.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Laisser des reviews pour me le dire ^^ ! Le prochain chapitre sortira dans pas très longtemps je vous le promets.**

**Bye Bye les amis !**

**C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir ^^**


	4. Je t'avais prévenu Mathieu

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Je vous laisse avec un Panda complètement psychopathe !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- …

\- Panda ?

\- J'étais dehors … Je prenais l'air

\- Geek vient voir et prend le Panda avec toi !

\- J'arrive ! Tu viens ?

\- …

Je ne comprends pas Mathieu. Il me crie dessus puis il me parle à nouveau … A quoi bon …

\- Info spécial ! Dix personnes ont été retrouvées décapité. D'après les experts, le criminel aurait des traces ADN. Des témoins aurait vu passer près de l'endroit du crime, un homme en noir et blanc ensanglanté rire. Plus d'informations tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as appelés pour nous montrer ça ?

\- Panda où étais-tu pendant l'épisode ?

\- J'étais … Partis prendre l'air …

\- Partis prendre l'air ?

\- Oui …

\- Panda dis-moi la vérité ! Que faisais-tu exactement dehors ?!

\- …

\- Panda !-

\- Mathieu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne cris pas sur lui !

\- Tais-toi gamin !

\- Mais Patron …

\- Vas dans ta chambre !

\- Mais …

\- Mon seul espoir et le Patron venaient de s'en aller et me voilà devant Mathieu.

\- Dans la tête du Panda

\- Tue-le ! Il est devant toi !

\- Non … J'en ai marre !

\- Pff

En dehors de la tête du Panda

\- Aïe ma tête.

\- Panda ?

Ma vision se troublait, j'avais mal.

\- Panda ? Ça va ?

\- Que tu peux être inutile.

\- Moi ?

\- Imbécile ! Je parle de lui. Bon il est l'heure de faire tes adieux Mathieu.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Moi ? Mais c'est moi le Panda !

Côté Mathieu

Pourquoi il me vise avec ce flingue ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi moi, qu'es que j'ai fait ? Bla Bla …

\- Panda … C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Le Panda que tu as connu est mort ! Tu m'as abandonné, elle était là pour moi ! C'est elle qui m'a sauvé ! Alors que toi … Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Qui ''elle'' ?!

\- Tu ne la reconnais pas ?! Pourtant vous étiez de très bon ami.

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ?!

\- …

\- Panda répond moi ! Qui est-elle ? Je peux t'aider !

\- Tu peux m'aider …

\- Oui.

\- … Tu mens ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'es pas capable de m'aider !

\- Info spéciale ! D'après plusieurs informations venant des témoins, le criminel serait déguisé en Panda ! Si vous le croisez appeler immédiatement le 682 286 268.

\- Je suis pas déguisé ! J'suis un vrai Panda !

\- Il fallait que je prenne le téléphone et vite !

\- Pose ce téléphone Mathieu !

\- Panda … C'est pour ton bien.

\- Non !

\- Oui allo Police national, j'écoute. Quelle est votre problème ?

Pan ! Pan ! Pan !

\- Je t'avais prévenu Mathieu

* * *

**Dark Panda (oui je l'ai appelé ainsi pour le fun) : Je l'ai enfin tuer HAHAHAHA ! je suis un génie !**

**Moi : Heu ... sa se peut qu'il revienne tu sais **

**Dark Panda : QUOI !?**

**Moi : et bien c'est vrai mais bon ... sa se peut que non **

**Dark Panda : Mais je vais quand même te tuer !**

**Moi : Laissez des reviews avant que je meurs stp Bye Bye (cours)**

**Dark Panda : reveins ici ! Bye Bye HAHAHAHAHAH !**


	5. Séreux Un Royaume !

**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Panda ! Ha Ha ! Voici le dernier chapitre de 3 mois.**

**Bonne Lecture ! Enjoy** **\\(^_^)/**

Après avoir tué Mathieu, les autres voulaient le venger mais ils n'osèrent pas par peur de mourir ou pire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Mathieu ouvre fout qu'on parle !

\- J'arrive !

J'ouvris la porte. Antoine était essoufflé, les cheveux en arrière.-

\- Ça va ?

\- C'est pas le moment Mathieu ! T'as vu à la télé, le Panda a fait une grosse connerie !

C'était bien la première fois que je quittais mon kigurumi pour me faire passer pour Mathieu. C'est vrai que par rapport aux autres, je suis le plus ressemblant.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Entre on sera mieux.

\- Il faut faire quelque …

Je lui mis un coup dans la nuque qui le fit tomber à terre. Lui aussi, il voulait m'arrêter. Personne ne pourra. HA HA HA !

\- HA HA HA !

\- Et gamin !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il est où le corps de Mathieu ?

\- Il est …

Le corps avait disparu. Il n'y aucune trace de sang, il n'avait rien.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- J'en sais rien gamin !

\- Tu mens ! Répond ! Où est-il ?!

Il rigolait. Il se moquait de moi de son rire rauque.

\- Crois-moi. J'ai déjà essayé de le tuer jeune ursidé fou.

Cette voix … Cette voix qui m'a terrifié … Il était là derrière moi avec son éternel chemise blanche et son nœud papillon à carreaux blancs et noirs.

\- Toi … Tu devais être morte.

\- Et bien vois-tu, je ne suis point mort. Et lui non plus.

\- Alors où est-il ?! J'en ai marre de me répéter (de même pour moi d'écrire la même chose)

\- Je suis là Panda !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu … Tu devrais être mort ! Je … Je t'ai tué !

\- Règle n°1 : Mes personnalités ne peuvent pas me tuer car je suis leur créateur. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

(Dans la tête du Panda)

\- Il a osé ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

\- Tu aurais du le savoir. Tu fais partis de ma tête.

\- Connard ! Tu le déteste ! Pourquoi ?!

\- C'est vrai je l'ai détesté mais plus maintenant.

\- Comment ça ?! Et pendant l'instant Panda ! Toute cette haine, cette rage envers lui ! C'était quoi ?!

\- Mes talents d'acteurs.

\- Tes talents d'acteurs ! Mon cul oui ! Si c'était ça je l'aurais senti.

\- A croire que ton odorat ne marche pas très bien.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieux, elle était trop nul ta blague.

\- Et ! Elle était bien ma blague ! Bref, je ne pourrais jamais tuer Mathieu de mes propres mains.

\- Je vois … Alors si je ne peux point le tué de mes propres mais il mourra de vieillesse avec ses compagnons. HA HA HA !

\- Quoi ?!

\- HA HA !

(En dehors de la tête du Panda)

\- HA HA HA !

\- Pourquoi tu rigole gamin ?

\- Pourquoi ? Et bien … C'est un secret.

\- Panda redevient comme avant s'il te plaît.

Il me regardait avec son air naïf, j'aurais pu le tuer mais je ne l'avais pas fais. Je partis de l'appartement en riant sur le sort que j'avais réservé pour Mathieu et ses amis youtubeurs.

\- HA HA HA !

\- Il est devenus fou gros.

\- Je sais mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fout Antoine dans le salon par terre.

\- Il était venu le prévenir mais il s'est fait assommer par le Panda qui c'était fait passer pour toi.

\- Antoine ça va ? Antoine !

\- …

\- Antoine tu vas te réveillé oui !

(Côté Mathieu)

\- Je lui mis une, deux, trois baffes … Rien.

\- Laisse-moi faire gamin.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Le CPR du Musangwe !

\- Quoi ?!

Il commença à enlever le pantalon d'Antoine puis à mettre sa main dans son caleçon quand Antoine se réveilla.

\- Mais qu'es que tu fais ?!

\- T'es pas drôle gamin.

\- Rend moi mon pantalon !

Il remit son pantalon quand le geek augmenta le son de a télé.

\- Flash spéciale ! Nous venons de recevoir un message vidéo du meurtrier Panda.

\- Bonsoir ou Bonjour ! Je suis Maître Panda. Aujourd'hui une nouvelle air commence. L'air du Panda ! Avec mes fidèles nous avons crée un Royaume. Tous ce qui seront contre le Royaume mourront. Mais si vous êtes avec nous, tuer Mathieu Sommet !

\- Le Panda est complètement dingue ! Il veut te tuer Mat'.

\- …

\- Mat' ?

\- Sérieux …

\- Oui Mat' ! Il vient de mettre ta tête à mort. Mat' ! Putains il t'arrive quoi ?!

\- Un Royaume !

\- Y'as que ça qui t'intéresse !

* * *

**Black Panda : Je suis devenu roi !**

**Moi : Oui Oui ... Dans la "saison" deux.**

**Black Panda : Mais c'est dans longtemps esclave !**

**Moi : Oui je sais ... Esclave toi même !**

**Black Panda : *souffle***

**Moi : Bon Bye Bye ! C'était Maitresse Panda pour vous servir !**


End file.
